1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer switch for selecting a desired computer from a plurality of computers connected to an input device and for switching the connected state.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the significant progress of the performance of computers, the range of utilization of computers has been becoming wider. In recent years, especially, there has been an increasing tendency for private users to have a plurality of computers and use such computers in different work environments, respectively. In such a case, usually, a set of input devices, such as a mouse and a keyboard, is connected to a plurality of computers through a computer switch thereby to save space and to minimize costs.
A computer switch is connected between an input device and each of plural computers and is operative to activate the connection therebetween. The use of this computer switch allows a user to select from the plural computers a computer to be connected to the input device and to then use the selected computer.
A conventional computer switch has a built-in changeover switch. A user manually operates the changeover switch to thereby select a computer to be connected to an input device.
Further, there has been another conventional computer switch that is operated by using a keyboard as an input device and performing a predetermined key operation. In this case, a specific key code outputted from the keyboard by performing the predetermined key operation is assigned to a switching operation of the computer switch.
The computer switch is usually installed some distance from a workbench on which the computers and the input device are placed. That is, the computer switch is often disposed at a difficult-to-find place for a user, for example, under the workbench or behind the computers. In such a case, a manual operation of the changeover switch on the computer switch is very inconvenient. Further, working efficiency is low. Furthermore, generally, the computer switch has an indicator (for instance, an LED) indicating a plurality of computers to be connected by this computer switch to the input device, and indicating that one of the plurality of computers, which is currently actively connected with the input device and thus available. However, in the case that the computer switch is installed at a difficult-to-find place for a user, it is difficult to recognize the indication state of the indicator provided on the computer switch.
Further, even in the case that the computer switch is installed at a visible place for the user who uses the computers by simultaneously watching the screen of a display device, the user must take his eyes off the screen when the user manually operates the changeover switch provided on the computer switch. Thus, the working efficiency is low.
On the other hand, in the case that the computer switch is operated by performing the predetermined key operation on the keyboard, the computer switch may be placed anywhere. However, when the indicator provided on the computer switch indicates the computer connected to the input device and is not installed at a visible place for the user, the computer switch is inconvenient for the user, as in the case of manually operating the changeover switch provided on the computer switch.
Moreover, in both the case where a computer switching operation of the conventional computer switch is performed by manually operating the changeover switch provided thereon, and the case where the computer switching operation thereof is performed by performing the predetermined key operation through the use of the keyboard, operations for switching the computer are performed only from the computer switch side. That is, such computer switching operations cannot be performed from the computer side.
Therefore, although the computer switch is connected to a plurality of computers as described above, the computers cannot identify the channels to which the computers are connected. To verify the connecting state of each of the computers, there is no other way but to trace a cable connected between the computer switch and each of the computers.
Furthermore, in the case of using the conventional computer switch, the transmission/reception of signals is achieved only between the input device and the computer that is in active connection therewith, whereas the transmission/reception of signals cannot be performed between the input device and any of the other computers, namely, the computers that are not actively connected with the input device.